


In the Beginning: North Yankton

by Mrsfingu91



Series: Crazy In Love (Trevor Philips) [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, North Yankton, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pre-Game(s), Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsfingu91/pseuds/Mrsfingu91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2003 and our story follows Nevaeh, living in North Yankton, USA. She lives a fairly average existence, living with her foster sister Amanda Townley, Amanda's husband Michael and their two young children.<br/>However her world is turned upside down when Trevor Philips comes into her life, leaving destruction in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a public fan fiction, until now I have kept my writing to myself so this is a huge deal for me and it's an even bigger deal in the sense that it is my first attempt at writing a Trevor Philips fan fiction. I bought the game the day it came out and instantly fell in love with Trevor so I really hope I can do him justice. This is the first out of hopefully three stories, this one being prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Feedback is very welcome, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!

_North Yankton, 12/25/2003, 03:47am_

"Merry Christmas baby." His voice vibrated on my cheek and I couldn't help but smile - a blissful, happy smile - as my fingertips lightly traced his toned chest. It was snowing outside but in front of the fire it was warm enough for the two of us to be able to lie naked, uncovered in each other's embrace. I opened my eyes and my gaze instantly fell on the fresh tattoo that stood out against the pale skin of his left pectoral - it had recently begun to scab - my fingers moved over to it, stroking the bumpy surface. "I still can't believe you've had that.."  
"What makes you say that doll?" Trevor lifted his head up from his pillow, his tired brown eyes travelling down to where my hand lay, his mouth curving into a smile as he watched me tracing the heart on his chest - the heart that held my name in elegant script. I knew it was a spur of the moment decision on his part but it was one that made my own heart flutter with delight.  
I lifted my head to look at him, my icy blue eyes a sharp contrast to his as I focused my stare on him, my chest length auburn hair in a tangled mess down my back - his fingertips teasing the ends. He only ever saved this gentle touch for moments like these, moments when the two of us could be alone together.  
"How do you know that this is for keeps?" I queried - only half serious - as my teeth nipped at my full bottom lip. I knew how I felt about him, I knew how much I loved him but from what Mandy had told me, Trevor wasn't the type to commit to just one woman.  
A soft grunt escaped his lips as in one swift movement he switched our positions, pinning my petite frame beneath his muscular one, his strong arms pinning mine above my head as he locked his gaze with mine - his expression suddenly serious as his brows knotted.  
"Because you and I are cut from the same cloth doll, you're the only one that knows me and I'm the only one that knows you. We're made for each other, don't you see that?" Trevor's tone became husky as he dipped his head, his tongue tracing my collarbone - his grip tightening on my wrists. I could feel my body reacting instantly to his touch, my mouth drying out and goosebumps covering my pale skin - shivering despite the searing heat. "I'm in this for the long haul babe.."

 

_North Yankton, 12/24/2004, 19:23pm_

"Please don't do this Trevor.. You told me that last time was the last!" I could feel my chest tightening as I stood in the doorway to our bedroom, he was pulling on his coat and boots and I could see that he was struggling to meet my gaze. "This is the last time, I promise. After this I'm done."  
"You said that the last time and every time before that. You've made promise after promise to me and still you're breaking them!" I shook my head, fresh tears making their way down my pale cheeks as I stepped into the room - my entire body was shaking and I knew that I was in danger of breaking down at any moment. Every time he went out with Michael and Brad, every score, every time he pulled out his rucksack containing his sawed-off shotgun, my heart sank - each time wondering if the next time I saw him would be behind bars or worse still on a slab in the morgue. "Please don't walk out that door."  
Trevor stood upright, looking down at me with an unreadable expression - one that made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. He grabbed my upper arms, staring me dead in the eye, his gaze unwavering as he sucked in a deep breath. "I have to baby. This is the big one, this is the one that will put us on the fucking map. We can get a bigger house, finally get married!"  
My gaze broke from his as I pulled myself from his vice-like grip - I couldn't look at him anymore, I couldn't let him do that to me again. I heard his angry sigh as he grabbed his bag, shoving his balaclava inside and checking his shotgun - all the while the heavy sobs began to take over my body. "Don't start with that crying shit. You know I'm coming back, I've never been caught yet and it's not going to happen tonight."  
"If you walk out that door now, I won't be here when you get back." My tone was firm, cold even and not once did I turn to look at him. I knew that the second I met his gaze I would lose any resolve that I had left, he had this magical ability to change my emotions with nothing more than a well placed look. After a few brief moments of silence, I composed myself and finally turned to face him, his expression giving me the exact answer I had been looking for.


	2. Chapter One: Every Story has a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to bring you the next part. I work full time so I've been crazy busy but I'm hoping to have at least one chapter a week from now on. Thank you so much for the feedback, I appreciate it. Without further delay here is Chapter One!**

I guess looking back on it now, I should have stayed away, I should never have let myself get drawn into a life that I had so desperately tried to avoid. I guess you could say I was drawn in, I was so seduced by the idea of it that I dropped my guard - opened myself up.

I was young - barely eighteen - and I was naive. I'd dropped out of high school shortly before my seventeenth birthday, the idea of sticking with something I didn't believe in just didn't appeal to me anymore. The way I saw it, high school could only teach me so much, could only teach me skills that I would never need to use in the real world - I'd never need to know how many degrees were in a right angle, I'd never need to know every element on the periodic table and I'd certainly never need to know how to put a condom on a banana. There were just certain things that I had to learn on my own.

When I was seventeen, my foster sister - who was ten years my senior - and I both had steady jobs at a local club. I'd had to lie about my age, not that the manager cared, as long as he had someone working unsociable hours for less than the minimum wage. Amanda was one of the star attractions at The Peephole, although in Ludendorff a star attraction would be someone with more than four teeth in their head and I was initially a glass collector, eventually being promoted to head of the bar. A job I settled into nicely.

I remember the night everything changed, it was two years into my employment at the only strip club in the state of North Yankton and it was a night that was just like any other. I stood behind the bar, my eyes scanning the surprisingly busy room - well, as busy as it could be for such a small town - there must have been at least twenty people, mainly men and they'd all come out that night looking for a good time. 

Amanda was out working the crowd, getting them riled up and wanting more. The more fun they had, the more they spent - really it was a win win situation. I knew there would be a great deal of profit to be made that night, although it wouldn't change that we were working for next to nothing, the real source of income was tips and for someone like Amanda, married with two children to feed, it was pretty tough. Her parents - my foster parents - had passed away when I was ten, a mixture of drugs and alcohol was responsible, it wasn't really a surprise to either of us.

The absence of our parents meant that we had to look out for each other, by the time they passed Amanda's new boyfriend - and later husband - Michael Townley had already moved into our modest three bedroom house. He was a roguish man who was at least eight years older than Amanda. He'd had his fair share of run-ins with the cops and despite wanting to be a good man, he somehow couldn't manage to fly straight - even after the birth of their eldest child Tracey, followed by Jimmy, two years later.

Michael had sort of stumbled into our lives in late 1990, a patron of the bar he and Amanda enjoyed a very brief courtship before she got pregnant with Tracey - our parents of course went nuts but nevertheless they invited him to move in with us and it wasn't until after their wedding in 1993, when Michael's criminal career took a turn for the worst, that **_he_** showed up. 

Trevor Philips was Michael's 'partner in crime' as it were - and someone that Amanda disliked with a burning passion. I was more.. Indifferent towards Trevor, I hadn't spent enough time with him to be able to have an opinion, due to my age Michael had always tried to keep me away from the infamous Mr Philips. The two of them were always up to something illegal, as much as Amanda and Michael tried to shield me, I wasn't stupid. The robberies, the killings, it was all down to Trevor and Michael and if I'm being completely honest, it didn't phase me.

"Hey N!" I looked up from my free glass of whiskey - a perk of the job and a smile crossed my face. Michael was a regular at the bar, after all, it was his wife's place of work. "You're early, we've still got another hour." 

"I'm meeting T, might have a job for me." He leaned against the bar, eyes flicking to where Amanda enticed the practically salivating male patrons. My heart sank, usually a job for Michael meant doing something illegal, something that drove Amanda crazy with worry. That and the fact that 'T' was the name Michael used for Trevor, initials were a big thing for them.

"C'mon, really? Mandy's gonna kill you." I slid a glass of bourbon towards him and he rolled his eyes, downing the glass quickly and wiping the excess fluid from his lips. I studied him briefly, despite being old enough to be my father, I had to admit Michael wasn't a bad looking guy. He had several age lines on his face - mainly brought on by stress and the life he led - his eyes were a piercing blue and his hair dark, when it wasn't shaved as it currently was. Amanda definitely could have done worse. I liked him at least. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He gave me a knowing nod and headed off in the direction of the stage, wanting to observe his wife in more detail. I smiled and shook my head, returning to cleaning the glasses with a rag that probably made them dirtier than they already were - I didn't particularly care, I wasn't paid enough to care.

The crowd had begun to clear out, it was less than an hour before we closed and it was getting towards the time that most of the men were expected home by their families and many of the girls took this as their opportunity to duck out of work early, I didn't mind so much, it meant that I could unwind a little before leaving.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here!" I recognized the voice immediately, I'd heard it several times before and that Canadian twang was unmistakeable. Glancing up from the cash register, my icy blue eyes came into contact with a pair of deep brown ones, ones that I'd never had the opportunity to gaze upon before and yet at the same time they felt all too familiar to me. "Hello Trevor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the shortness, this first chapter is more for setting the scene and introducing us to the world. I'm not a huge lover of introductions so the next chapter will be more interesting (and will feature our favorite Canadian!) and it is being written as I speak. Please continue to leave your feedback, it really does help. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll continue to read!**


	3. Chapter Two: What's your poison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirsty has an interesting encounter with Trevor Philips. Meanwhile, Trevor makes Michael an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I know this is pretty soon after the last one but I'm feeling a surge of inspiration and I just had to keep writing. I've been playing a lot of GTA lately so I'm pretty buzzed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we get to see more of Trevor!**

I looked Trevor up and down, I'd seen him only a handful of times before so this was my first real chance to be able to take in his appearance. It was late Summer and actually quite warm out so I wasn't surprised to see that he was dressed in a rather baggy stained t-shirt - having opted against wearing a jacket - and equally stained jeans, finished off with a pair of dirty work boots. He was the same age as Michael so he was considerably older than I was, but there was something about him, something alluring, something potent. He looked younger than his age, despite the balding dark brown hair - mixed in with patches of grey - minimal wrinkles, with a few scars and a boyish smirk that currently presented itself. 

He wasn't the type of guy I could ever see myself taking an interest in and yet I couldn't look away, my eyes went down to the hands he had rested in front of him on the bar - taking in the words "FUCK YOU" that lay emblazoned on his scuffed knuckles, one of many tattoos that I could see on his person. "What's your poison?"

"Beer, don't care which." As he spoke he tapped his fingers impatiently on the sticky red surface of the bar. His eyes scanned over me, I had to admit the way he looked at me made me feel like prey to his predator - my attire didn't help matters, my black booty shorts that clung to my curves, the tight blood-red corset which emphasized my generous cleavage and my black leather biker boots. I was of average size for my 5'5" frame, I wasn't the thinnest of girls but I wasn't what you'd call fat either, I guess you could say I was curvy.

As I removed the cap to the bottle of Pißwasser, I spared a glance in Michael's direction, he seemed too wrapped up in watching Amanda dance to notice that Trevor had walked in - otherwise I'm sure he'd have been quick to put an end to any interaction between the two of us. I placed the beer in front of him and he picked it up, giving me an appreciative nod. "Thank you darlin'."

There was something about the way he used the word that sent shivers down my spine and I found myself squirming under his continuous stare, it was a dangerous look and it was one that I was eager to avoid. As if sensing my discomfort Trevor released a cackle - out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael's attention avert in our direction - and shook his head. "What's the matter? Uncle T makin' you squirm?"

"No I-" "Trevor! You're late." Michael approached almost hesitantly, glancing between the two of us as Trevor put the beer to his lips, taking a hearty swig - not really seeming to care that half of it was running down his chin and further staining his shirt. When the bottle was finally empty he slammed it back down onto the bar and pointed a finger in Michael's face. "I came when I was good and goddamn ready Mikey!"

I looked from Trevor to Michael and then back to Trevor, chewing my bottom lip sheepishly. I'd heard from Amanda that Trevor's moods and behavior could be.. Unpredictable at best, the stories she'd told me about him - had I been an ordinary teenager - would have chilled me to the bone and yet I was more intrigued. "You're here now so can we just get this over with, in private?" 

"Where's your manners?! I'm talking to your b-e-a-utiful sister in law!" Trevor looked at me and did what I guessed was his best attempt at a charming smile but all he managed to achieve was what could only be described as a lewd smirk. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him through narrowed eyes. "You do realize that you're old enough to be my father right?"

"For you sweetcheeks," He leaned over the bar towards me, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Breath that smelled distinctly of the beer that he'd just downed and faintly of what I could make out as garlic but it wasn't an unpleasant scent. "I could be anything."

"Okay Casanova, that's enough." Michael gripped Trevor's shoulder and pulled him back - much to Trevor's evident dislike. I now understood exactly why Amanda and Michael had been so intent on ensuring that Trevor and I had as little contact with each other as humanly possible, although I wasn't disgusted by the attention, I was used to it by now and from men far worse than him. 

"Aww Mikey, you're such a cock block!" Trevor gave an almost childlike whine and I couldn't help but chuckle at his extended bottom lip, earning myself a disapproving glare from my brother in law. "Nevaeh, go and get ready to leave. Now."

With a small sigh, I gave Trevor a quick flash of a smile and turned on my heel, grabbing the keys to the club and stomping off into the back room to begin clearing up. As I walked away I could feel the eyes on my back and I couldn't help but smirk to myself, it always felt pretty good to have some male attention - even if it was the wrong sort of attention.

_**Trevor's Point of View** _

Trevor licked his bottom lip as he watched the young girl walking away, his eyes following her ass every single step of the way - he hadn't noticed until now that she had an unusual way of walking, sort of wiggling her behind. He could feel the front of his pants tightening and he reached down, not too subtly to adjust himself in his jeans. 

"What the fuck T?! She's not even nineteen years old!" Michael's loud voice interrupted any fantasies about the young brunette that had been running through his mind and he cocked his head, giving the other man an irritable look. "And your point is? She's an adult, she can do whatever the fuck she likes. Or rather _whoever_ she likes.."

Michael's face contorted in disgust at the lecherous tone he used, it was pretty clear that Trevor didn't care about rules, didn't care about being told no, he never had. He was always known for being more of a rule breaker than a follower, he wouldn't be in the life he led if he didn't break rules here and there - Michael of all people should have understood that. "Can we just move the fuck on and talk about what we came here for?"

"Agreed." Michael gave a small nod of the head and perched on one of the filthy velvet bar stools, leaning his back against the bar to ensure that he kept an eye out for anyone that might be eavesdropping. Trevor leaned over the bar and helped himself to another beer, removing the top and taking a quick gulp, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and sitting down next to Michael. "I've heard talk of a small convoy that's going to be heading through town, week from today."

"And?" Michael's tone was a little skeptical, a small convoy could mean anything as far as they were concerned, he was only interested when there was money to be made - Trevor was more of an anarchist. "And?! Fucking **and** Mikey?! And it's a convoy for a shipment of art that is being delivered to the shithole of a gallery in Rockview. According to Mo-Lester there's about eight paintings at easily ten grand each." 

Trevor watched as Michael thought it over, even he thought that $80,000 wasn't a bad take - although they would need to pay some of that out to Lester, a fact that irritated him immensely, he was against the idea of paying the man to sit on his fat ass and do nothing.

"How do you plan on taking this so-called 'art'?" Michael frowned as he glanced at Trevor - he could see that that he still wasn't convinced. "Well for starters we're going to need to get Brad in on it, can't very well do it with just the two of us now, can we? We also need to rope in a decent enough driver, the second we hit that van there's going to be heat all over us. I'm still working on the how's."

"So you're saying you have no plan? Nice one.." As he muttered under his breath, Michael got up from his seat and chuckled - an act that only incensed Trevor. He got up and slammed Michael back down in his seat. "Fuck you! I have a plan, just working out the kinks. Wouldn't kill you to give a little input now and again, or do I have to do everything around here?"

"Okay, okay.. Calm down. We'll think of something, just don't tell Mand, she'll fucking kill me if she finds out." Trevor smirked as Michael gave in, he knew that Michael would never be able to resist the chance to do something big, at least for now until Trevor put into motion the idea that he had been saving for the right time - that would take some special planning. "Great. So it's settled."

"Sure. Oh and T?" Trevor's eyes flicked back to the other man, his eyebrows raised as if to prompt him to continue. "Stop whatever it is you're doing with Nevaeh, she's a good kid and I'm not letting her get mixed up in all this, me and Amanda want better than this for her."

Trevor had to admit he was a little surprised at Michael's demonstration of a back bone, although it didn't deter him - it just made the idea of pursuing her that much more thrilling to him. He'd always lived by the motto 'Any hole's a goal', he'd never been particularly fussy about who he fucked, he didn't actively pursue anyone, usually his sexual encounters were alcohol and drug fueled so this was something new to him. "Can't promise nothin' Mike."

__  
**Nevaeh's Point of View**  


When I was done tidying the back, I shrugged on my leather jacket and pulled my shoulder length, wavy locks out from inside. The air was tense when I re-entered the bar, Michael was giving Trevor a look that I didn't recognize, nor did I like and I knew that I'd just walked in on something important. "Hey guys."

"Ah hello sweetheart." Trevor took one look at me and smirked, those deep brown eyes flashing with amusement - it was an unnerving look to say the least but it was one that was cut short by the loud exasperated sigh that emerged as Amanda made an appearance. "God I cannot wait to get out of here, I'm fuc- Trevor?!"

"Hey Mandy, wow, don't you look... Big." His eyes instantly went down to the breasts that Michael had paid for Amanda to have enlarged and she instantly pulled her coat over them, her face reddening in anger. "Fuck you Philips!"

"Tut tut, mind your fuckin' manners." Trevor spat back and Amanda quickly grabbed Michael's arm, giving it a sharp tug. "Come on you two, let's go."

"Uh.. Actually, I kinda need to stay." I raised a hand sheepishly and was greeted by a disbelieving look from both Amanda and Michael. "What? Why?"

"Tom wants me to do inventory, I completely forgot until I saw the memo in the back just now." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably as I looked down at my scuffed boots, I knew it was going to be a lengthy process and I didn't have the heart to make Amanda wait around any longer, she had a family to get home to. "You guys go on ahead, I can walk home later."

The second I said the words I noticed Trevor's interest shifted from Amanda's large breasts and directly onto me, his face scrunching up in clear distaste. "Are you fucking stupid?! You can't walk from here, it's at least two miles. Anything could happen!"

Michael and Amanda looked at each other, their eyes wide before their attentions moved to Trevor - identical expressions on their faces - it would have been hilarious had I not been so annoyed by Trevor's comment. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't fucking know me and you're trying to tell me what I can and can't do?! Fuck you!"

He stepped closer to me, his eyes flashing with fury - clearly he wasn't used to people standing up to him. Michael rushed forward and grabbed Trevor's stiff forearm, his fists were clenched tightly down by his side and I knew that had it not been for Michael's intervention I'd have been in trouble. "Okay T.. I think you need to leave now." 

Trevor stood for a moment, not moving, his eyes were fixed on mine as if he were trying to decide what the next course of action should be - eventually he gave a short nod and wrenched his arm out of Michael's grasp, giving him a small glare as he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh my GOD! What the hell was that Michael?!" Amanda exhaled deeply and rushed over, her arm going around me as if she were trying to shield me from what had just happened - it was a little late for that. Michael shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I don't know but it doesn't matter, he's gone. Now can we go please?"

"Uh, I still have to stay. You guys go on, I can get a cab." I nodded encouragingly and they exchanged a glance, as if silently debating about whether they should let me or not. Eventually Amanda sighed and returned her eyes to me. "Yeah, fine, but if you need a ride then please call Michael, he'll come get you."

"Okay, yes. Just get out of here." I smiled and began to shoo her towards the door, grabbing Michael's arm and pulling him along with us - the sooner I got started, the sooner I knew I could finish, I was as eager to leave as they were but I knew that my boss would kill me if I didn't finish the inventory.

When the door finally closed behind them, I turned the lock and leaned against it, a small sigh escaping my lips as I replayed the earlier conversation in my mind and I found that I couldn't get Trevor Philips out of my head - even when I was supposed to be concentrating on the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well that was Chapter Two! I hope I managed to do the characters justice, if there's anything you guys didn't like or you think I could do differently then please let me know, I'd love to get some feedback from you. Next one is on the way! Thanks for reading!**


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update.

Hey guys, 

I know I've been gone a long time, too long in fact and I'm really sorry to those of you that had taken an interest in my story.

I've had a tough few months but thankfully that's all over now and the plan is to come back and finish the story I started.

Hopefully I'll be getting the new chapter out tomorrow at the very latest, it's still in progress but I wanted to let you all know first.

Hope you guys are still interested in reading this, thanks for the comments and kudos, it's much appreciated.

 

~Mrsfingu91


	5. Chapter Three: A Little Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh can't seem to get Trevor Phillips out of her mind, even more so when he takes it upon himself to pay her a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry at how late this is, my muse has been kind of absent lately and I've had a serious case of writer's block. Without further delay, here is Chapter Three!

The sound of crickets chirping filled the air as I stepped out of the back door to the club - two hours later than planned - turning the key in the first lock and padlocking the second.

The scent of early morning filled the air - 4:25am to be exact - and I took in a deep breath, allowing the fresh smelling, dewey air to fill my lungs, the club wasn't the most ventilated of places to spend your time. The sky was slowly lightening, the deep black was now fading into a navy blue as I pulled my cigarettes from the pocket of my worn leather jacket.

The only source of light between the club and home was the spotlight that currently shone down on my head, sending a large cone of light in my immediate vicinity, making the pitch black and empty parking lot seem that much more eerie. I ran the fingers of my free hand through my hair and turned to face the lot, empty save for one car - I guessed that someone had a little too much to drink and decided to leave their car behind. Pulling open the packet of cigarettes, I removed one and pushed it between my full, pink lips, flipping open my zippo lighter to spark it up.

"Y'know those things'll kill ya." The voice that sounded out through the quiet air made my body jerk, my breath hitching in my throat - my body instantly erupting into a mass of startled coughing and spluttering. My eyes watered and my throat burned as I dropped the cigarette to the ground, my fingers massaging the hollow of my neck as I tried to return my breathing to normal. "Told ya.."

My eyes flicked up from the ground as Trevor stepped out from the shadows that circled my immediate area, standing directly opposite me, that same smug smirk still plastered firmly on his face from earlier, his deep brown eyes glinting with amusement. I had to admit, his presence at the club was one that confused me immensely, when he'd walked out earlier that evening I'd assumed that he wouldn't be back any time soon, yet there he was. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Just out for a leisurely stroll." His tone was just short of mocking, his lips curving higher into a grin that would put the Joker to shame. Now that he was stood completely beneath the light, I could see the him clearer, he was still wearing that same dirty shirt that I'd seen him in earlier - although the front was now stained with suspicious carmine splatters - and I found my stomach flipping as I took in his appearance. "Leisurely stroll at four in the morning? Never mind.. What happened to your shirt?" 

"This?" Trevor motioned with his left hand to the front of his shirt, the right remaining behind his back and I gave a nod, my teeth brushing my bottom lip - part of me didn't want to know what had happened but the curious part of me was willing to suffer a little discomfort. He looked down at himself, staring for a moment as if he were contemplating his words and after a few tense moments of silence, he looked back up at me. "I fell over."

I didn't speak, I stood gaping at him for a few moments, I wasn't sure what I'd expected him to say - it wasn't that, that was for sure - he rubbed the back of his neck almost sheepishly and I shook my head, brushing past him as I began to walk in the direction of my house. I didn't want to stick around for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

I didn't get very far before his arm encircled my waist, pulling my frame against his, he was taller than me - tall enough that his chin rested on top of my head without any kind of aid - and I felt intimidated by the larger body that now pressed against my back. Trevor's arm remained around my waist, the other lifting to press across my chest, just above my breasts, my own hands coming up to his forearm, panic striking me in the pit of my stomach. "Trevor! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"We were having a conversation, don't be so fuckin' rude." He spat back, his lips close to my ear, his voice deceptively calm as his grip tightened on my body, I had to admit, it wasn't a completely unpleasant feeling but I wasn't about to tell him that. I paused for a moment, considering the situation before placing a well aimed elbow to his gut, earning myself a release from his grasp.

I whipped around and backed away from him, I didn't have any weapons in my possession so I'd have to rely on my basic knowledge of self defence to get me through if he decided to turn nasty. Instead, he was laughing as he held his stomach with his right hand - the hand that I could now see was stained with blood, the knuckles cracked and swollen, gashes on each one. "The girl has a little bite to her! I love it!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he wiped the fake tears of laughter from his eyes and straightened himself upright. He definitely looked different when he was genuinely laughing at something, it seemed to take years off him, seemed to light him up and I found my breath hitching in my throat as he stared at me, his dark brown eyes seemingly lighter in his amusement. "Trevor.. It's four thirty, I've been working all night and I'm tired, please just let me go home."

"Well y'see, that's why I'm here. I'm takin' ya home." Trevor nodded in the direction of the car parked in the lot, of course it had to be his. I hesitated as I glanced over at the car, if Michael and Amanda knew that I was considering getting into a car with that man they'd have killed me but chances were they'd already be asleep by the time I arrived home, so maybe they'd never have to know. On the other hand, this was Trevor Phillips, he wasn't a man known for his road safety awareness, that and the fact that he currently had blood staining the front of his shirt, it made me less eager to get into the car with him. "So? What d'you say? Can I give you a ride?"


End file.
